The last lie I told
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Takes place where the movie ends. I always felt the mysterious person on the phone had a thing for Stu. He comes back for revenge. Stu lied. He kept the truth from him. One sided slash.
1. 1

Phonebooth: The last lie I told  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I didn't make this movie, I didn't write the script or anything. I'm just writing a fanfic. Don't sue me!  
  
Agent 182: saw the movie Phonebooth and I loved it. Colin Farrell is HOT!! So, I decided to write a continuation. While I was watching the movie, I picked up a few weird vibes coming from the voice (Kiefer Sutherland). He seemed to want Stu, sexually. It might have just been me who caught this but he watches him. That Guy is way creepy but I like it that way. Here it is and hopefully it won't be too erm creepy. It's one sided so don't expect Stu to fall in love with the guy on the phone. Obviously, this is a slash if you wanted to know. And it also has spoilers for he movie.  
  
Chapter 1: You know how I know  
  
"Kelly or Pam? Or do I have to choose for you?" His voice still echoed in my mind. His words stilled replayed every damn thing he said haunts me. I saw him as I laid on the gurney in the ambulance. My thoughts blurred by the drugs in my system. I groaned for help but my words were lost. I could barely recall what he had said.  
  
"Nice shoes . . . Italian." I recalled him removing his glasses and cleaning them. "You hung up Stu." Each of his words repeated in my mind, an echo. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I feel bad," he put his glasses back on "about the pizza guy but I couldn't miss seeing you and Kelly reunited . . . you don't have to thank me . . . no one ever does. I just hope your newfound honesty lasts. Because if it doesn't you'll be hearing from me . . ." when the last word that fell from his lips he turned and vanished from my already blurred sight. I still cried out for help but the only sounds that came out were low and muted by the bedlam out side. My head fell back onto the gurney, my thoughts not clear anymore as I succumbed to the darkness, his voice followed.  
  
My eyes burst open as I heard a familiar voice. "Stu, sweetie. Thank god, you're alright. The doctors hadn't expected you to be out that long." I was pulled close by frail arms, my wife's sweet scent reaching my nose. Roses. I could have lost her. I could have lost everything I held dear. Her. Would I miss her if she were dead? Hell yes I would. Even though I might not have always shown it, she was my world. She is my World. She kissed her lips onto my forehead. "Stu? Are you okay? Talk to me?" She said; worry drenched every word.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kinda tired." I mumbled as I raked my fingers through her silky blonde hair. "I love you so much Kelly." I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.  
  
"I know. I love you too." I pressed my lips to hers for a moment then pulled away. Her warm breath hit my face as I sat up, my elbows rested on the hospital bed. I heard another voice.  
  
"How you feeling Stu?" Kelly released me from her hug and stood next to the bed as I saw the smiling face of Ed Ramey. I shrugged.  
  
"I feel like shit." His smile broadened.  
  
"And you look like shit too but who's complaining." I chuckled at his words, pain flared in my side. I groaned and let my elbows give away. That rubber bullet did more damage than I had thought. "There has been tons of news reporters looking for you."  
  
"Tell them to fuck-" I stopped my words. "Tell them to come back tomorrow. I'll feel a lot better by then."  
  
"Is this the new Stu?" Kelly's blue eyes shined with hope.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, and he's here to stay." I now fully sat up in the bed, "When can I leave?" Ed glanced over at Kelly for a moment.  
  
"Tomorrow. The doctors said they wanted to run a few more tests and make sure your ear is properly taken care of." I sighed heavily. I want to fucking leave now! I winched as the low throb from the bruise on my stomach returned. 'I thought if any one is gonna shot you, might as well be us.' My eyes darted over to Ed.  
  
"You- you didn't see him-he's alive. I saw him." My voice rose, oh shit. He's still alive. He's still alive. He'll kill Kelly.  
  
"Calm down. He's dead. You saw the body-" Ed began but I cut him off.  
  
"No. I saw him when I was in the ambulance. He talked to me. I-I don't quite remember what he said but I fucking saw him. It was him."  
  
They both stared at me; Kelly was the first to break the long silence. "Stu, you were probably hallucinating, they gave you something to help you sleep-"  
  
"It was him. I wasn't hallucinating. I swear."  
  
They looked skeptical for a moment, "Lets say he is alive. Do you think he'd come back to kill you?"  
  
" I-I donno. Maybe. I did get away." I shifted my eyes over to Ed as he continued to speak.  
  
" Do you remember what he looked like? We could look for someone with his description, but keep it so he doesn't know that you're involved with his."  
  
I thought back to when it happened. I vaguely remembered. "Yeah, he had um . . . black rimmed glasses. The corners went out. Uh . . . brown hair. Dark brown hair. A tan jacket and a white shirt under that. He has some stubble on his face. Looked 36. I don't remember his eye color. That's all . . ."  
  
Ed nodded, "I'll go tell Sergeant Cole this. Take it easy for a while. Bye." He smiled at both of us before he exited the room.  
  
"He's still alive . . . I can't believe it." Kelly whispered as she sat down on a chair she had pulled up next to the bed.  
  
A nurse in all white came into the room, a vase in her hands; different kinds of flowers were in it. "Mr. Shepard these just came in." She set it down on the small able next to the bed. "Are you feeling better?" I smiled at her briefly.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better." I actually did. The pain on my side was diminishing and I would be able to move around a little more. "Who are the flowers from?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged, "A man came in and said they were for you" my heart sped up. I reached for the vase and pulled off the small card that was attached to a piece of pink ribbon.  
  
I opened the card to see typed black words I read them over:  
  
'Dear Stu,  
  
I miss you already. Not a second goes by that I don't think of you. You weren't supposed to outsmart me. I have to sat I was surprised that you had me fooled the whole time. You lied. You kept the truth from me. You and Captain Ramey were up to something the whole time. I could feel it, but I choose to let it go unnoticed. You said I could trust you and you lied. Stuart. I'm going to get you. I'm going to kill your wife. I'm going to kill Pam. Your pal Adam. The cops. Every last one of them. Then I'm going to kill you. I'm going to make you want death. You'll beg me to kill you. You will obey me. I will control you. You will be mine.  
  
Love,  
  
Me'  
  
My throat went dry and my heart felt like it would burst any second. Oh, shit . . .  
  
"What does it say?" Kelly eyed the piece of folded paper. I handed it to her as I tried to hold back my anger. My fists tightened as Kelly's eyes widened. Damn him, I'll fucking kill him.  
  
She handed me back the paper, her eyes meeting mine. "I'm scared." She said softly, I nodded. I was scared shitless.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued  
  
Agent 182: What did you think? I hope you loved it and the next chapter should be up soon. Please review I always like to know what you think and If you want you can tell me ideas. Those are always nice. ^_^ 


	2. 2

Phone booth: The last lie I told  
  
Chapter 2: Again I got unnoticed _____________________________________________________________________  
  
I sat in darkness.  
  
Utter darkness.  
  
It wasn't lonely.  
  
Not at all, I still had my thoughts.  
  
My pictures.  
  
My mind.  
  
I took a drink of my steaming coffee, it didn't leave a bitter taste in my mouth, yet a sweet one, the sugar and milky vanilla creamer causing my tongue to dart out and across my lips to get more of the flavor when I could have just taken another sip, then I did so. Savoring the heavenly taste, leaving a dark stain on my once pink tongue. I set the hot mug down on the wooden table that sat next to me. The dance of the white steam the only sight in my vision.  
  
The only one seen to others.  
  
But the one I saw. Oh, what a sight he was. One equal to me. Chocolate hair, honeyed skin, caramel eyes. He looked so tasty I could eat him. Italian clothing, raspberry. Another flavor his lips may taste of.  
  
A chuckle escaped my throat, low and soft.  
  
I thought I had changed him . . . but the whole time he had been deceiving me. I had gasped as I realized what he had been doing. But I got away. They never saw me walk right past them. Confusion soaked my features as I moved by them. They had no idea. That I, the man that seemed so kind, was a serial killer.  
  
The man who had lived in that apartment was very unlucky indeed. I happen to have an incredible resemblance to him. I still don't think they know that he's dead. They're most likely looking for Eric Mallows; they'll find him alright . . .well, what's left of him; the animals have most likely gotten to him.  
  
By then, I'll be long gone and I won't look as I did in the description. If Stuart even vaguely remembers the way I looked, he won't recognize me the next time he sees me.  
  
I hope he liked the flower and the little note I gave him. I felt a smile draw across my lips. Heh, I'm sure he's surprised.  
  
I slumped back into the seat, letting my body relax. Soon I will see him again. Very soon.  
  
I let my hand reach forward and my fingers took a hold of the cold cell phone. I pressed in a very familiar number and brought the phone to my ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I heard his soft, oh so beautiful voice. But I said nothing.  
  
"Hello? Kelly? Is that you? Sorry, I had to work late . . . Kelly? . . . You there? Kelly??" Then the phone went dead. I frowned. If only he would say my name with such care. He doesn't even know my name. The phone turned off as I pressed in the button, sat in on the table.  
  
Kelly . . .  
  
She should be the first to go. Yes, she'll be the easiest target and her death will be the most painful. I grinned. Tomorrow she shall DIE!!  
  
I stood up, my knees making a low popping sound, and I began to plan out what I was going to do . . .  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: ^_^ thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. It has been a while since I've updated, but I've been really busy and I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up soon. Oh and I'm also sorry it's short but I wanted to get something up and I was hoping you'd get some insight. Anyways, please tell me what you think in a review and thanks for reading!! 


End file.
